


You Ready, Boss?

by SabrinaBinah



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mild Kink, My First Fanfic, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabrinaBinah/pseuds/SabrinaBinah
Summary: Porter Gage is visibly irritated at the Overboss for her careless recreational chem use, fearing it could prove detrimental to the well-being of Nuka World.





	1. Lay Off the Chems, Boss.

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to take a moment to acknowledge that I do not own any characters from Fallout 4 nor am I in any way claiming the rights to any of Bethesda’s characters or story lines. I’m just here to write smutty fanfiction, so no lawyers, please! Also, this is my first attempt at fanfiction since I was a teenager, so constructive criticism is welcome, but go easy on me. Try to get past Gage’s terrible grammar. You should know that it drove me insane writing some of the things he says because his grammar is absolutely atrocious in the game. If you want to skip haphazard plot development and go straight to the lemon, it’s in Chapter 2.

“Been hittin’ the Jet a little heavy lately, haven’t ya, Boss?” Porter Gage made no attempt to disguise the bitterness in his inquiry. Though it might have been none of his business what she chose to do in her spare time, it bothered him that she, the Overboss in whose hands the fate of Nuka-World laid, was beginning to get too comfortable with the perks of the Raider lifestyle. After all, the chems Colter had frequently enjoyed before his violent end, among other things, formed the catalyst that had dragged Nuka-World straight to hell.

“It gives me an edge during combat,” she drawled, blowing a light mist of cigarette smoke through her cherry red lips. Gage’s breath hitched for a moment at the sight of her. She was sitting at the bar in her headquarters, a cigarette dangling lazily from her gloved hand. She had found this ridiculous Nuka-Girl costume in the Galactic Zone. Much like a kid in a candy store, the almighty Overboss had insisted on wearing the costume for the following three days while they were out on the road. It just seemed so impractical, but it had given her a little spark of joy. In the current atmosphere he couldn’t help but silently acknowledge how well it hugged her curves. His attention drew quickly back to her words as she sneered, “Besides, Mister Pissy Pants, I didn’t hear you bitching like this when I saved your ass from that glowing deathclaw outside the park. You can thank the Jet for that.”

“You got lucky,” he snarled. This wasn’t his first rodeo. He had been a Raider for upwards of 20 years and knew exactly where this was going. He had outlived most of the Commonwealth’s Raiders by keeping his wits about him – steering clear for the most part of anything that could alter his state of mind in the midst of the dangerous Wastelands. Those other morons seemed to have death wishes. He had close friends and acquaintances die of alcohol poisoning, gaping flesh wounds from messing with the wrong motherfuckers, and had lost plenty of comrades to Psycho overdoses. As much as he hated to admit it, this woman was special to him and it bothered him to see her walking dangerously close to that path in life. She had the ambition and leadership skills to make his dreams of restoring the park a reality and chem addiction could potentially destroy that. He didn’t want to see her suffer the same fate as his fallen brethren, or worse yet, as Colter.

“Listen,” he snapped, “you can make all the excuses you want, but don’t come crying to me when you’ve hit rock bottom, begging the Pack for their third tier bullshit chems. Don’t expect to be gettin’ anyone’s respect when you can’t keep your shit together, tryin’ to get a fix.”

She shot him an icy glare and stood up, taking one last hard pull off her cigarette before putting it out in her souvenir ashtray. The silence for the next few seconds was very disconcerting. He knew that she was just as irritated as he was and that there were going to be quite a few unpleasant words exchanged. He couldn’t help but notice, though, that her ample breasts looked like they were about to spill out of that cropped jacket. She rested her hands on her full hips, drawing attention to her bare midriff. It was powerful, muscular – she had abs that said, “Don’t fuck with me.” At the same time, though, the way her belly was exposed right now, it looked deliciously soft. 

It’s not like he hadn’t noticed how sexy she looked in that goofy costume when she first tried it on. It had been a lot easier to focus on other things in broad daylight, though. Now it was past sundown and they were alone. The only light came from a few candles scattered around the room, giving her supple cleavage a faint glow. He suddenly found it increasingly difficult to concentrate on the topic at hand.

“You’ve been living on the rough side of life since you were a kid, Gage. Do you have any fucking idea what it’s been like for me since I got out of that goddamn vault? Before the bombs fell,” she started, her voice beginning to sound uncharacteristically shaky, “before I got frozen in that god forsaken chamber for over two centuries, I was living the perfect life. I had a beautiful home, a brand new Corvega, the perfect family….” She paused for a second to catch her breath, head lowered. Gage, not used to seeing the Boss in such a vulnerable state, made an effort to console her, though that was by no means his area of expertise, by firmly cupping his hand over her shoulder. “No,” she said, shrugging his hand away. “That was the past. They’re gone, now.”

He couldn’t help but feel a sense of guilt. Whether it was because he couldn’t comfort her or because he’d had a fleeting thought about having those red lips wrapped around his cock just moments before she mentioned her dead family, he couldn’t quite pinpoint. He was experiencing a whirlwind of emotions he wasn’t used to dealing with all at once, but he knew he had to keep it together for her.

She finally picked up her head and looked at him with determination once she had regained her composure. “Gage, for fuck’s sake, I’ve gone from loving wife to Warlord in the ten months that I’ve been out of the vault. To top that off, I’m the Overboss of a goddamned amusement park of Raiders! For the first time in my life, I’m getting a taste of what it’s like to be bad.”

Gage was too busy attempting to process what she had just said to notice that she was now within inches of him. His eye darted to her face. She suddenly pressed herself against him. Time seemed to stand still as he stood there in shock, her chest heaving against his, her fingers gingerly fiddling with the straps of his harness. “Gage,” she purred.

“Yes, Boss?” he strained.

A quiet moan of approval told him that she enjoyed that name more than she’d been letting on. “Show me how bad I’ve been.”

“You ain’t gotta tell me twice, Boss,” he smirked.


	2. Spread 'Em

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caving in after their argument, the Overboss and Gage work on relieving their workplace tension.

Gage led her to one of the armchairs on the balcony overlooking the park. He wasted no time in unbuttoning the cropped jacket of her costume. “Ready for take-off, space cadet?” he said with a smart-ass grin as he quickly but carefully undid each button.

“I don’t know,” she snapped back, “I suppose it depends on the rocket ship.”

She was quick and snarky and he secretly loved it. “Enough Galactic jokes, Boss,” he chuckled as he freed her breasts. He growled softly at the sight. They were unlike any he’d ever seen - large, smooth and creamy looking, a pair of pert nipples gazing up at him. He lowered his mouth over one, hovering for a few moments, before she grabbed the back of his head to try and push his mouth where she wanted it to go. As soon as she did, he grabbed her by the wrists and pinned her arms to the top of the chair, bucking his hips against her teasingly. “Sorry, Boss, I’m supposed to show you how bad you’ve been. I can’t make this easy on ya.”

She squeaked in protest as he moved his head back, still holding her arms above her head with one hand. His open mouth was hovering within an inch of her skin, alternating between gentle, warm breaths and blowing coolly on her left nipple. She started squirming in her seat when he flicked his tongue over one and then took a little nibble on the other.

“Now, Boss, if you don’t hold still I can’t deal with you right,” he said, very much enjoying how she seemed to melt at his words. It was pretty clear that, even as she would soon be the most powerful crime lord in Massachusetts, she preferred to submit behind closed doors.

Gage stood up and removed his shirt, exposing his muscular torso. Her eyes widened at the sight before her. She was in the presence of a Raider Adonis. “You like what you see, Boss?” he asked, a cocky smirk playing across his lips as he made a show of slowly unfastening his belt.

“Y-yes…”

“Yes, who?”

“Yes, Master,” she said demurely. 

Gage felt his pants tightening painfully. He didn’t exactly expect that response to come out of her mouth, but he certainly wasn’t going to complain. He intended to roll with it and play this game however she wanted to play it. He removed his belt before kneeling back down in front of her. He folded his belt in two and lifted her chin with the loop. “You ready, Boss? Take your pants off.”

She did as she was told, starting with the thigh-high black boots. Once she had removed her pants, she sat there for a moment, the dark fabric of her underwear a stark contrast to her skin. “It’s about time you took that costume off, but I’ll be damned if you don’t look stunning in it,” Gage said as she moved her hands to pull off the gloves and jacket. “No,” Gage barked, lightly swatting her wrist with the belt and getting a quick gasp of approval in return, “Leave ‘em on. Put those boots back on, too.”

She grinned in response, hastily slipping back into the boots that hugged her muscular thighs enticingly. Gage wasted no time in dropping his pants, cutting his bulge a little bit of slack and allowing it more freedom. His shaft rubbed agonizingly against his underwear, but he couldn’t remove them yet. He wanted to savor every second of seeing her like this. He moved behind her and wrapped his belt expertly around her wrists then anchored the restraint on the handle of a heavy trunk sitting behind the chair. She wasn’t going anywhere.

“Spread ‘em,” he demanded. Without hesitation, she parted her knees wide, the dim candle light playing on the shiny PVC material of her boots. He took a moment to admire her, her body gently writhing and her chest heaving with anticipation. “Goddamn, Boss. You’re just the picture of perfection,” he mused. He knelt down between her legs and pressed his lips and tongue into the top of her inner thigh, which quivered at his touch. He looked up and loved what he saw. Her skin was flush and covered with a light shimmer of sweat from her cleavage to her navel, the heat of her desire radiating onto his lips as he left a slow trail of kisses from one thigh, up and down her torso, down to the other. She moaned desperately at the touch of his lips. He took her underwear in his mouth, tugging at it gently with his teeth, pleased to find that they were soaking wet with her essence. He inhaled the scent, pressed his lips against her underwear, and moaned into her, the thin fabric a torturous barrier that was driving her mad with frustration.

She began panting and moaning, begging, “Gage, please…”

“I’m sorry, who?”

“Master, please…” At that, he pulled her underwear off over her boots, taking a moment to marvel at the slick mess they had previously concealed.

“You _have_ been bad, Boss,” he purred tauntingly into her ear, “Now, I need you to stop talking.” He balled up her juicy underwear and shoved them in her mouth before asking, “How’s it taste, Boss?”

“Mmmmm,” was all she could muster.

“Well, that’s encouraging. I can’t wait to find out for myself.” He was very much enjoying the power he had over her. He grazed his lips against her neck and bit gently, the sensation met by a gentle hiss. “You like that? There’s more where that came from,” he whispered before tugging her earlobe with his teeth. Rubbing his hands along the curves of her waist, he left a trail of wet kisses from her cleavage down to her navel before he picked his head up and admired the treasure between her legs he was about to taste.

Not one to waste any more time, Gage wrapped his lips around her clit, sucking gently, swirling and flicking his tongue periodically. He traced a curve around her labia with his tongue and lips before aggressively pushing his tongue inside her. He heard a muffled scream through her makeshift gag as he pressed his tongue upwards into her. He pulled his mouth away and slowly inserted two fingers into her wet slit, smirking mischievously as her breasts heaved with every labored breath she took. “You just let me know if I’m hurting you, Boss,” he said before he started fucking her with his fingers. He was pounding her at an unforgiving rate with just enough force not to cause her any pain. She was taking it like a champ, though, squealing and groaning loudly through her underwear. He pressed his fingers up into her G-spot and was met with a gush of fluids and the walls of her pussy tightening around his fingers.

His erection pressed harder and harder against his underwear with every sigh and moan that escaped through her gag as she came. He couldn’t take it anymore. Teasing her was taking a lot more out of him than he had expected. He needed to be inside her. He removed his fingers and straightened up to be at eye level with her. He made it a point to make a show of licking her juices off his fingers one by one, not one to waste something so delicious. A thought came to him and he paused for a second before shooting a devilish grin at her.

He stood up, the Overboss looking wide-eyed, confused as to what he was doing. He walked across the room, leaving muffled, begging whimpers behind him, and returned with a red bandana they had found on their most recent scavenging adventure. “I don’t want you to see what’s about to be inside you, Boss. I’d like for it to be a surprise,” he grinned, wrapping the bandana over her eyes. Her breathing got heavier and heavier as she felt him removing his underwear between her knees. He teased her for a few minutes, gently inserting and removing just the tip. She groaned loudly in frustration into her gag. “What, do you want the whole thing?”

“Mmmm! Mmmm!”

“If you say so,” he said. Nothing could have prepared her for the monster that he thrust inside her. She opened her mouth so wide to scream that her underwear gag fell out and landed between her breasts. He picked them up and threw them to the floor. “Yeah, that’s right, let’s hear all about it, Boss,” he grunted as he established a brutal rhythm, “Tell the whole park who you’re calling Master tonight.”

“Ga- _aa_ -age!”

“That’s what I like to hear,” he growled into her ear, pounding into her relentlessly. He gripped her hips firmly and straightened his back to admire the view of her breasts jiggling uncontrollably as she arched her back, barely able to meet the rhythm of his thrusts with her hips. Eventually, she got her bearings and, with an animalistic cry to meet each thrust, pushed and pulled her hips in tandem with his. He rubbed his thumb over her clit and watched her cheeks turning red. This was it. He could see and hear how dangerously close to the edge she was. “Any requests, Boss?”

“Choke me! Please! _Aaah!_ Gage!” she exclaimed. He pulled one of her legs up over his shoulder and wrapped one hand around her throat as her strained screams escalated. She panted, “Gage, ah, I want to see you…”

Getting a little exhausted from all the kinky shit, Gage decided it would be best to share eye contact with her as she came, so he obeyed her request and moved the hand that had been wrapped around her throat to fling the blindfold off of her eyes. She panted and moaned, her glazed eyes staring into his, and loudly screamed his name as she reached an intense orgasm. It took everything out of him not to spill into her as her walls tightened around his erection and her body shook beneath him. He wasn’t quite done with her yet. He slowed his pace down, still thrusting hard into her every couple of seconds, each movement met with a loud gasp.

“Didn’t you say you liked the taste of your own pussy, Boss?”

“Mmmm…yes, I did, Gage,” she whispered before he took her chin into his hand and pressed his lips into hers. It caught her off guard. The experience had been so fucking dirty up until that point and then, all of a sudden, a warm feeling coursed through her body as their tongues intertwined, one she hadn’t felt since the last time she kissed her husband before the bombs fell. Their tongues danced briefly, a couple of quiet moans exchanged between them, and after he pulled his face away, he rubbed his thumb gently against her lower lip.

“Then why don’t you lick it off of me?” Gage asked, running his hand over the delicate length of her neck. He slowly removed himself from inside of her, concentrating hard on saving his load for the back of her throat. To his surprise, the Overboss already had her mouth wide open, ready to receive him. He propped a foot up on the arm of the chair and balanced himself by placing a hand on the back. He didn’t want to hurt her, so he deftly pushed his shaft about halfway into her mouth. 

It became evident that she was hungry for it as she pushed her lips all the way to the base, completely engulfing it. Gage hissed in astonishment. She did all the work, bobbing her head against his body, pressing her tongue onto his member and releasing periodically. He stared at the ceiling and moaned loudly, just at the edge of climax. When she pulled back, swirled her tongue around the head of his dick a few times and took it all back in, he couldn’t hold it anymore.

“I’m coming, Boss, _ohhhhh_ , fuck,” he groaned as he spilled into her mouth. He remained in that position for the next several seconds as she sucked away every last trace of cum from him. He was so sensitive after his orgasm that every movement of her tongue or lips made him jerk. She pulled her mouth off his shaft with a pop and grinned up at him. “Jesus, Gage, you’ve been holding out on me,” she sighed.

“There’s more of that waiting for you any time you want it, Boss,” Gage said before kneeling back to her level and gently tugging her lower lip with his teeth. “Let’s get that belt off ya.”

With that, he took to removing her restraints. She rubbed her wrists as she walked a few paces across the room to grab a hit of Jet. Gage rummaged through his pile of clothing and pulled out the one Jet canister he had been saving in the pocket of his jeans for a special occasion. When he walked over to join her for a simultaneous huff of it, she stared at him, looking a little pissed. “Gage, what the fuck? You _have_ been holding out, haven’t you?”

“It’s all good in moderation. I just don’t want to see you destroyed over this shit,” he said before he inhaled from his canister deeply. “Cheers, Boss.”

She took a long puff off hers as well. “Cheers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I'm to be completely honest, I almost had the Overboss call Gage "Daddy," but I feel like that would be too much even for me. I wanted a somewhat kinky feel to their relationship, so "Master" was the best I could come up with. Any suggestions that would feel more organic?


	3. Coming Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming down from their reverie, Gage and the Overboss enjoy each other's company.

The room spun around them for a few seconds during the initial rush. It almost seemed like a hallucination at first when they saw a few fireworks popping throughout the park. Mason’s distinctive howl could be heard somewhere down below, followed by a few resonating from scattered members of the Pack. “You dirty fucks! We’re gonna throw your asses a party for that show!” They heard Redeye’s voice on the amplifiers, wailing, _“Baby, quit raidin’ my heart…”_ It seemed like everyone had gotten word of the action going on up in the headquarters.

Gage blushed bright red and rubbed the back of his head, muttering, “Well, I guess we got a little carried away with the racket. There ain’t any use tryin’ to keep it under wraps.”

She giggled in amusement, pleased with the exhibitionist nature of their sordid rendezvous. She took off her boots and jacket, ready to join Gage in nudity on the bed for some post coital cuddling. They laid down facing each other and Gage gently grazed his fingers over her cheek. “You’re a real stunner, you know that?” he smiled at her. She blushed at the sentiment and breathed a sigh, running her fingers up and down the length of his hard, muscular torso. She could get used to this. “You’re not half bad yourself, Gage.”

“Hey, Boss?”

“Yeah?” she asked drowsily, not wanting this moment to end.

“Did you say you were in a vault for a couple centuries?”

“I did.”

“Goddamn, and I thought I was old,” he teased. “Ow!” he laughed as she playfully whacked his shoulder. He smiled, happily anticipating the days they would share after that night. He was excited to see her to open up about her past and to learn more about her, unearthing the feelings within himself he never thought he had. It looked to be a start to a beautiful partnership.

“Gage, I don’t want to be with anyone else,” she whispered, trailing a finger over his bicep.

“I don’t suppose you would after that,” he jested cockily, stamping her forehead with a kiss. He paused for a second before taking on a more serious tone. “So…you want us to be together? Don’t ya think my fucked up past would be a burden to you?”

“Gage, both our pasts are fucked up. I think they’ll complement each other nicely.”

“Well, Boss, I think I’d like that,” he trailed off as they drifted off to sleep, draped in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? Not completely terrible for my first lemon, right? I know the structure was kind of all over the place but it only took a couple days of writing and edits to bang it out. I am working on something else with a little more plot and hope it turns out a little better. Anyway, feel free to leave any constructive criticisms (or praise, I like praise) in the comments. I’m also open to suggestions to fuel the fire for other works and am open to homosexual pairings as well.


End file.
